


Juno Steel and the Man in Red

by CoeurireDeux (Coeurire)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Kinktober 2020, Lingerie, Other, Trans Peter Nureyev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coeurire/pseuds/CoeurireDeux
Summary: Peter wears lingerie. that's it
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952893
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Juno Steel and the Man in Red

**Author's Note:**

> ellobean's kinktober set!!!

“Okay, I’m ready.” 

Juno uncovered his eyes and grinned at what he saw. 

Red  _ was  _ Peter’s color, and he looked stunning. His eyes were rimmed with gold, his lips were a dark scarlet that Juno wanted marks of all over his body, and he wore a lacy, dark red brassiere with matching underwear. The underwear came with a garter belt and stockings.

“So?” Peter asked. “What do you think?” 

“I think they’d look a lot better on the floor.” 

Peter crossed his arms and huffed. “Oh, come on, now, Juno. I went to all this trouble for you.” 

“I hope you didn’t do it for _me,_ Nureyev,” Juno countered. “You know I like you best when you’re not wearing anything except a harness and your--” 

Peter laughed. “I know, Juno.” He looked down at himself. “It’s funny. If you’d met me twenty years ago I’d rather take a blaster to the face than wear this. But now...with my body hair, my top surgery, my dick...I just feel sexy.” 

“So you’re not gonna come over here so I can take that off?” Juno teased. “You’re just gonna admire yourself?” 

“Oh, I’m coming over, I’m coming over,” Peter reassured him. “Or...you could come over here and suck me off in front of the mirror.” 

“I like that option.” 

Juno stood, walked to where Peter was standing, and dropped to his knees. He pulled down the underwear to reveal Nureyev’s hard-on, and got to work. 


End file.
